Oh Toi aussi tu as eu une histoire triste, Sasuke?
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Naruto est très triste car Sasuke ne lui a pas parler d'Itachi... ou l'a-t-il fait? Sasuke insiste qu'il en parle tout le temps mais Naruto ne le crois pas. Itachi veux suivre la vie de son frère et Kisame veux juste tuer quelqu'un. TRADUCTION.


Oh! Toi aussi tu as eu une histoire triste Sasuke?

Disclamer: Ceci est une traduction de Sarah1281. Absolument rien n'est à moi.

Edit: j'ai juste corrigé quelques erreurs. Normalement il ne devrait plus y en avoir. Normalement. Et je suis désolée d'en avoir laissées autant avant de publier, surtout que certaines sont vraiment honteuses... S'il vous plait, si vous en voyez, dites le moi!

* * *

><p>Kisame regarda le jeune garçon qui regardait son partenaire d'un air menaçant, du chakra bleu grésillant dans sa main. « C'est qui lui? Il te ressemble énormément. »<p>

« Mon jeune frère. » répondit stoïquement Itachi comme si cette nouvelle n'était pas révolutionnaire.

Naruto eu l'air blessé. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère! »

Sasuke, quand à lui, était tellement choqué qu'il déchargea immédiatement son Chidori. « Si, je l'ai fait! »

Naruto eu un air dubitatif. « Je crois que c'est le genre de chose dont je me serais souvenu. »

« Étrange. J'avais cru comprendre que tout le clan avait était massacré... par toi. ». Kisame essaya ainsi d'attirer l'attention d'Itachi sur cette incohérence très frappante mais celui-ci l'ignora.

« J'étais pas à la maison » répondit distraitement Sasuke. Il était trop occupé à regarder Naruto d'un air sidéré. « Et je suis sur que 'a tué la totalité de son clan' paraissait mieux que 'a tué tout le monde à part un tout petit garçon car il n'en n'avait juste pas envie'. Et tu crois Naruto mais clairement tu ne peux pas puisque tu ne t'en souviens pas! »

« Désolé Sasuke. » dit timidement Naruto. « Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Tu ne peux cependant pas m'en vouloir de ne pas me souvenir de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a si longtemps... »

« On en a parlé hier! Et la semaine dernière! Et la semaine d'avant! Et... On passe vraiment beaucoup de temps à en parler. » s'exclama Sasuke.

« C'est comme ça que tu deviens obsédé Sasuke. » dit Naruto.

Sasuke eu l'air ennuyé. « Même si on discute de mon tragique passé à chaque fois que l'on est ensemble, ta mémoire est si mauvaise que tu ne peux pas te plaindre! »

« Bien sur que je peux. » dit joyeusement Naruto puis il rétrécit des yeux: « Ma mémoire n'est pas si mauvaise! »

« On a eu exactement la même conversation les quatre dernières fois où je t'ai parlé d'Itachi. » répliqua patiemment Sasuke.

Naruto eu l'air perdu. « Qui est Itachi? »

« Ça serait moi. » s'introduisit celui-ci.

« Et... tu es son frère ainé. » demanda Naruto d'un air incertain.

« Cela est correct. » conforma Itachi.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke avec un regard triomphant. « Tu vois? Ma mémoire n'est pas **si** mauvaise. »

« En effet, ton incroyable capacité à te souvenir de quelque chose que tu as entendu il y a deux minutes m'a convaincu. » dit sèchement Sasuke.

« Je suppose que tu es sarcastique. » lâcha sérieusement Naruto.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? » demanda innocemment Sasuke.

Naruto haussa des épaules. « Je sais pas. Juste une impression... »

Sasuke secoua de la tête en un signe évident d'incrédulité. « Tu es tellement stupide... »

« C'est pas vrai! » protesta Naruto. « Et puisque tu te souviens de ces conversations et moi pas, pourquoi diable as-tu répété exactement la même chose quatre fois? »

« Je voulais voir si je pouvais recréer la conversation parfaitement. » confessa Sasuke.

« Tu n'en aurais pas été capable si tu n'avais pas triché... » marmonna Naruto.

« Sasuke a triché en se souvenant d'une conversation? » demanda Itachi très intrigué.

« Non. Il a triché en utilisant le Sharingan. »corrigea Naruto.

« Et... cela est de la triche? » répéta Itachi.

Sasuke grogna. « S'il vous plait ne le laissez pas commencer... »

Mais il était trop tard. « Les gens s'entrainent pendant des années pour créer et perfectionner leurs jutsu et tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est les REGARDER et vous pouvez les refaire parfaitement. Totalement de la triche. » accusa Naruto.

« On dirait que tu es jaloux. » nota Itachi.

Naruto rit amèrement. « Moi? Jaloux? _Franchement_. Si j'avais des yeux rouges, j'aurais été chassé de la ville pour être possédé. Et ça, c'est **si** j'ai de la chance. »

« Ils ne pensent pas que JE suis possédé alors pourquoi croiraient-ils que tu l'es? »demanda Sasuke d'un ton perplexe.

« Comment ça? » intervint Kisame un brin amusé. « Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas dit? Ça fait un peu hypocrite puisque tu es si ennuyé par le fait qu'il n'a jamais mentionner son frère, tu ne crois pas? »

« J'ai _vraiment_ parler de mon frère. »murmura Sasuke. Qu'est ce qu'il lui faut, des preuves?

« La ferme demi-poisson cinglé! » cassa Naruto. « Mon hypocrisie me convient parfaitement là. »

« Je ne suis PAS un demi-poisson. » déclara Kisame en étant grandement offensé.

« Tu as des branchies et tu es bleus. » souligna Naruto.

« Je suis en parti requin. » insista Kisame.

« Les requins sont des poissons. » affirma simplement Sasuke.

« Il a raison tu sais? » renchérit Itachi.

« Ne sois pas d'accord avec moi! » ordonna Sasuke.

« Alors n'ai pas raisons » renifla Itachi.

« Écoute. Tant qu'il n'a pas admit que nous étions amis, je ne dirai rien à Sasuke. » dit franchement Naruto. Il s'arrêta puis sourit. « Même s'il _a_ dit qu'il voulait se battre contre moi. »

Sasuke grogna une deuxième fois. « Oh mon Dieu... »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Itachi.

« Venant de Sasuke, c'est comme une demande en mariage. » expliqua Naruto.

« ...Tu as accepté? » demanda Itachi, un peu curieux malgré lui.

« Nii-san! »

Naruto renifla. « Mon Dieu, non! Sasuke ne peut sortir avec personne tant que nous ne sommes pas tous plus vieux et plus mature. »

« Pourquoi pas? » s'enquit Itachi. « J'avais une copine à son âge. »

« Et tu l'as tuée. C'est pas vraiment un bon exemple. » souligna Sasuke.

Itachi haussa des épaules. « C'était une sale rupture. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, les fangirls de Sasuke m-euh, la tuerons. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec la violence des fangirls...et je crois que elle non plus. » remarqua négligemment Itachi.

« Le clan vous protégeait tous les deux. Et comme tu as tué tout le monde puis m'a cruellement abandonné, je dois me débrouiller tout seul! » se plaignit Sasuke.

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste se battre maintenant? » supplia Kisame. « Je veux mutiler quelqu'un! TU as pu te battre tout à l'heure, pourquoi pas moi? »

« La ferme Kisame » dit automatiquement Itachi. « Laisse les grands parler. »

« J'ai douze ans de plus que toi » cria Kisame.

« Physiquement peut-être. » agréa Itachi.

Naruto croisa ses bras avec défi. « Je ne combattrai personne tant que Sasuke ne m'aura pas expliquer pourquoi il n'a jamais mentionné avoir un frère. »

« Mais je l'ai fait! » insista Sasuke. « J'en parle tout le temps. »

Naruto l'ignora allègrement. « Parce qu'on dirait que vous deux avez quelques différends... »

Itachi acquiesça. « Sasuke veux me tuer quand il sera grand. » dit-il affectueusement.

« Vos rapports sont... » Naruto se stoppa, cherchant une façon diplomatique de terminer sa phrase. « Un peu foireux. »

Itachi haussa des épaules« Nous sommes des Uchiha. C'est pratiquement un signe d'affection. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'affection! » cracha Sasuke. « Je dois avoir ma vengeance! »

« Je sais, je sais... » apaisa Itachi avec condescendance.

« Donc... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? » demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

« Tu sais, j'ai REPETE ce qui c'est passée il y a seulement deux minutes. » lui dit Sasuke. Il était étonné qu'il est dû demander.

Naruto eu l'air perplexe. « Vraiment? Je ne m'en rappelle pas... »

« Tu **dois** t'en souvenir. Tu ne peux pas être aussi stupide **et** être autorisé à circuler sans assistance. » dit Sasuke comme si il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Naruto haussa des épaules. « Les gens me haïssent trop pour me suivre de leur plein grès. »

« Quand même... Je te l'ai suffisamment raconté. J'attends que tu t'en souviennes. » l'informa impérieusement Sasuke.

« Euh...d'accord. Es-tu celui dont le père a été tué parce que l'oncle a tué quelqu'un qui avait essayé d'enlever sa cousine pour voler son pouvoir héréditaire et que ceux qui aurait pu être ses kidnappeurs ont demandé une rançon? » demanda Naruto.

« Non, ça c'est Néji. » lui dit Sasuke. «Cherche encore »

« Es-tu celui dont personne ne sais rien à son sujet même pas son nom de famille? » demanda Naruto. « En fait, les gens s'y intéresse tellement peu qu'ils ne savent même pas s'il a un nom de famille ou pas? »

« Non, ça c'est Tenten. » dit Sasuke, un peu surpris s'être confondu avec elle. « Essaye encore. »

« Es-tu celui dont les vaisseaux de chakra ne se sont jamais complètement développés et donc ne peux utiliser que le taijutsu? »

« Lee »

« Es-tu celui qui est un génie mais n'est pas du tout reconnu car trop paresseux pour faire quoique ce soit à moins d'y être obliger et que ça serait trop galère de résister? » demanda Naruto.

« Shikamaru. »

« Es-tu celui dont le père était Hokage donc n'avait jamais son attention et est parti mettre sa tête à prix? »

Sasuke pencha de la tête. « Je ne suis pas sure mais je crois que tu veux parler de Asuma. »

« Es-tu celui qui a failli être kidnappé lorsqu'il avait trois ans et est sorti tellement traumatisé par cela, et le fait qu'il soit l'héritier de sa famille, qu'il est devenu horriblement timide? »

« Ça, c'est...Hinata. » dit Sasuke.

« Es-tu celui que tout le monde évite parce que les insectes donnent la chair de poules et qu'en avoir des centaines dans son corps donne vraiment, vraiment la chair de poules. » demanda Naruto.

« Shino. »

« Es-tu celui à qui personne ne parle à cause de son tragique large front que tout le monde fixe tout le temps et qui refuse de garder une frange? »

« oh s'il te plait » cassa Sasuke. « Sakura n'a PAS une histoire triste. »

« _JE_ trouve que c'était tragique. » réfuta Naruto.

« Houai. Bien sur que tu penses ça. » répliqua Sasuke.

« Ne peux-tu pas juste me le dire? » geignit Naruto.

« Non, continue de chercher. » ordonna Sasuke.

« Très bien. As-tu était banni du village pour avoir tenté de renverser le Kage? »

« ... Ça serait Zabuza Naruto. Est-ce que j'ai l'AIR d'avoir été banni de Konoha? » demanda de façon rhétorique Sasuke.

« Et bien...non. » admit Naruto. « Mais tu aurais très bien pu avoir été exilé et être revenu, comme a apparemment fait ton frère. »

« Tu marques un point » dit Sasuke. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es soudainement retrouvé seul au monde après que ton père ai tué ta mère parce qu'elle avait un pouvoir héréditaire et donc tu as tué ton père? » interrogea Naruto.

« Non. » répondit Sasuke en secouant de la tête. « Ça, c'est Haku. Ça ressemble énormément à ma propre histoire cependant. Je ne peux **pas** croire qu'il ait réussi à avoir sa vengeance avant moi... Quelle honte... »

« Es-tu celui qui a eu un démon scellé à l'intérieur de lui avec un sceau défaillant puis a été isolé de tout le monde et la seule personne qui a prétendu s'inquiéter pour lui a essayé de le tuer? » demanda Naruto.

« Gaara, Naruto, c'était Gaara. » dit Sasuke. « Même si une partie de ça... »

« D'accord. » dit Naruto en utilisant ces informations. « As-tu eu le Kyuubi scellé en toi et le Hokage l'a annoncé à tout le monde mais leur à interdit d'en parler donc tout le monde te hait et tous les idiots de ton age supposent que tu le mérites car tu fais beaucoup de blagues? »

« Non, ça c'est... » laissa trainer Sasuke. « En fait, je ne suis pas sur de qui c'est ou si c'est vrai. Je n'ai cependant pas de démon scellé à l'intérieur de moi. Ou du moins je n'en suis pas au courant. Et je ne suis pas vraiment haït... je ne crois pas. »

« Es-tu terrifié à l'idée que ton frère, qui est instable, va un jour complètement craquer et te tuer? » demanda Naruto.

Sasuke réfléchit un moment. « En fait, oui. Mais ce n'est pas exactement ma triste histoire. Je crois que tu pensais à Temari et Kankuro. »

« Tu as surement raison. » admit Naruto. « Est-ce que ton précédant mentor t'a donné un suçon maudit et t'a abandonné cruellement? »

« Certes, j'ai un suçon maudit, mais Orochimaru n'a jamais été mon mentor. Et j'ai été abandonné cruellement, mais par mon frère. » expliqua Sasuke. « Cependant, je crois que c'est arrivé à Anko. »

« Ce serpent à fait _quoi_? » siffla Itachi en ayant réellement un air meurtrier. Pour changer. « C'est sur, il **va** mourir. Tu te sens d'attaque d'arracher quelques membres inutiles lorsque nous aurons fini ici Kisame? »

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. » sourit Kisame. Il n'avait pas vraiment une dent contre Orochimaru mais Itachi ne le laissait presque jamais mutiler quoique ce soit.

« Est-ce que tout ceux auquel tu tenais son mort et donc tu passes pratiquement toute ta vie au mémorial. » demanda Naruto.

« Oui pour la première partie, Kakashi pour la deuxième. » répondit Sasuke.

« As-tu été forcé de rejoindre une organisation car tu as perdu un combat parce que quelqu'un a triché et ta piégé dans un genjutsu? » demanda Naruto.

« Uh, no. Je ne vois pas à qui ça a pu arriver. » lui dit Sasuke.

« C'était Deidara. » aida Itachi.

« D'accord. Et bien moi, j'abandonne. » dit Naruto. « Je ne trouve plus d'autres histoires tristes. »

« Mon frère a noyé mon cousin préféré et a massacré 318 membres de ma famille. » explosa Sasuke. « Est-ce vraiment si dur de son souvenir? »

Naruto haussa des épaules. « J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires tristes; elles ont tendance à se mélanger entre elles au bout d'un moment. Cependant je crois que je me souvient de la tienne... Ton frère les as tué parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre car ils étaient en train de planifier un attentat et qu'il voulait empêcher le début d'une guerre, c'est ça? Mais il ne pouvait pas te tuer car il t'aimait et tu ne savais rien à propos de l'attentat? »

Personne ne remarqua le léger raidissement d'Itachi.

Kisame rit. « Il ne pouvait pas tuer son frère parce qu'il 'l'aimait'? Je crois que s'il peut décider de tuer sa mère, son père, son meilleur ami, sa copine, et tous ses autres proches, son frère y passerait aussi. »

« Non. » dit Sasuke très frustré. « Tu me confonds encore avec quelqu'un d'autre! Cependant je ne vois pas avec qui. »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir non plus, désolé. » s'excusa Naruto.

« Kisame, nous avons perdu assez de temps ici. Allons-y. » ordonna abruptement Itachi en regardant Naruto avec prudence.

« OK. On prend juste le gamin et on... » commença Kisame avant d'être interrompu.

« Non. Je peux sentir Jiraya revenir. On n'est pas de taille face à lui. » insista Itachi.

« Hein? Mais je croyais que tu avais créé quelques nouvelles techniques justement dans le seul but de le battre. ». Kisame était, de façon compréhensible, très confus.

« Elles ne sont pas encore prête. » mentit Itachi. « Maintenant, dépêche_ toi_! Orochimaru ne va pas se mutiler de lui même tu sais. Enfin...pas de manière permanente en tout cas. »

« Très bien... » grommela Kisame.

Et avec ça, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki prirent congé.

« ...Si quelqu'un te demande, ce fut une confrontation aux proportions épiques. »dit finalement Sasuke.

« D'accord. » dit solennellement Naruto. « Mais sérieusement, c'était qui ce gars. Il te ressemblait énormément... »

**NA: je n'ai pas de béta reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort. si vous voyais des fautes d'orthographes, j'apprécierais que vous me préveniez pour que je puisse me corriger. merci d'avance, lisa**


End file.
